


Believing in The Future

by TilDeathDoWeLove25



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Canon Allurance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, No one dies because I'm bitter about S8, Rushed Relationships, S8 spoilers, eventual Klance, everyone deserved better, klance, so they are getting what they deserve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 01:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TilDeathDoWeLove25/pseuds/TilDeathDoWeLove25
Summary: ⚠S8 spoilers ahead ⚠Mostly an angsty fix-it fic. Rewrite of 'I caused this' another fic by me, also written in Keith's POV. You can read it if you want, I am planning on doing a second part to it.This fic is planned as a multi-chapter fic retelling and fixing S8 for those who are bitter like me.Written in Keith's POV





	1. Last Sunset

In our meeting, that Shiro told us to spend our last day with our loved ones, but with Kolivan and my mom off planet, it was just me and my wolf; Kosmo, as Lance deemed him. To be quite honest, that name was starting to grow on me. Kosmo didn't seem to mind it either, in fact, everyone started calling him that.

I find it funny that the name Lance chose for him stuck. Not because it was Lance that chose it, but, the fact that I didn't mind it. I almost went to the room the Garrison assigned Lance, and instead found myself drawn to Black. "Hey girl..." I said as I gently placed my hand on her enormous paw.

I could feel the rumbling purr at her acknowledgement of my being there. She dropped her head slowly and let me inside. The cockpit was familiar and almost home to me. I'd probably be content flying as the black paladin for the rest of my life.

I sat in the seat and placed my hands on the levers, before we departed the hangar and set off for a flight. Kosmo, of course had been sleeping in the cargo bay. It settled to be his favorite spot lately. He appeared by my side with a huge yawn, and plopped his head in my lap. I laughed softly, placing my hand in his head as I landed the black lion out in the desert, somewhere familiar to me.

I climbed out through the top hatch and made myself comfortable on Black's head. Kosmo followed me and laid across my lap for the first few minutes. He was a bit heavy and wound up making my leg go numb, so I moved him and he settled into my side. "I'm gonna really miss this place while we're out there..." I want really talking to anyone in particular, just voicing my thoughts. Because I was. I grew up here... actually, not too far from where I'd parked Black.   
I placed my hand on the top of Kosmo's head, and carded my fingers through the soft glowing blue fur on the top of his head. I knew he'd be my companion for life, and that was enough for me. Although, there was something else that would be nice to have... maybe someone to share it all with-

"Man, you can be a real hard guy to find when you wanna be..."

I would recognize that voice anywhere, and it always made my heart skip a beat. This stupid crush was going to be the death of me, especially after the visions I'd seen in the abyss. I turned, "hey Lance-" then I had to do a double take, because what the heck was he doing wearing a suit of armor made of pots and pans? "Whoa!" I couldn't help the sound of surprise that left my lips, "what...  _are yo_ u wearing!?"

Lance groaned and I couldn't help but think that even under all that... whatever it is he's dressed up as, it was kind of cute. "Coran made it for me, for my date with Allura." He said as he took a seat beside me- wait... he had a date with Allura?

Of course he did. I saw it coming, I just don't know why I didn't expect it. Like I was holding out for something. I was instantly reminded of watching myself stand there in the white abyss while she kissed him.

Of course, I shook it off and decided to be supportive. It was better having him as a friend than not at all, right? "A date with Allura..." I tried to sound happy for him, "wow... well done, Lance." I also couldn't help the dull ache that I suddenly felt in my chest. Well done, indeed.

"Thanks but... it could be our last..." Lance said as he removed the larger pot from his head, "I can't keep all these Altean customs straight."

His look of dejection was enough for me to honestly want to toss my arms around him and comfort him, but if course that want how we worked. We worked by reassurances and maintaining friendship boundaries. "Listen-" I almost winced at how my voice cracked, but carried on with what I was saying, "if she's goin' out with you, it's because she likes you... the annoying, stupid... Earth... version of you..."

To which Lance actually laughed at. I had been expecting something completely different, which is probably why I stumbled over my words just a little bit. "You watching the sunset?" He asked suddenly, even though I was stupidly still looking at him. "Yeah..." I replied, hoping none of the emotion I was feeling showed through. I did eventually turn my gaze back out to the horizon. "Might be a while before we get to see it again."

"Man... I'm really gonna miss this place." Lance said. I believed it though, he'd always talk about how much he missed Earth and everyone here.

"That's why we gotta end this war..." way to be all leader-like. I almost cussed myself out, but then I turned to Lance, "and we're gonna do it, with the Lance that's the Paladin of the Red Lion... the Lance that-s always got my back... and the Lance that knows exactly who he is, and what he's got to offer."

He finally looked at me and his expression was unreadable for a second, before he smiled fondly. I was instantly reminded of the time when he'd smiled at me and said 'we are a good team' I think I may have just galen even harder for him- I couldn't think like that though... he wasn't mine, and he probably wouldn't ever be. The thought hurt, but I needed to gave the facts. His date with Allura would go amazingly and they'd love happily ever after. I'd just be the friend who would most likely end up as one of his groomsmen at their wedding. I'd have to be okay with it... so I would be.

"Thanks, man..." he said after a beat of silence and I just nodded with a soft, "anytime..." and I meant it. He could come to me about anything, because there was still a small very selfish part of me that wanted to be the one he turned to.

"Oh man. Is  _that_ really the time!? I have to go start getting ready!" He cried as he jumped up, pots and pans and all. I did all I could not to laugh at how he'd almost fallen off the lion. Though I did grab his hand to make sure he didn't fall. "You should probably lose the pots and pans..."

"Thank you, captain obvious." Lance laughed again and started on his way down from Black. "I'll catch you at the ceremony tomorrow..."

"Yeah... see ya, Lance." I watched him drop to his feet on the ground, before he walked off to where I could see the red lion parked off a ways away. I sighed and sat back down, looking over a Kosmo as he laid his head in my lap again. "I'm okay, buddy..." I muttered, even though I was most definitely  _not_ okay in the slightest.

I'd make due, because I really had no other choice in the matter. "As long as he's happy, that's all I can ask for..."


	2. Launching the Atlas

I entered my room once I'd returned back to the Garrison. I felt absolutely  _drained..._  as though all my quintessence has been pulled right out of my body by the robeast again. Kosmo padded into the room with me and I flopped back onto the bed as the door to my tiny room slid shut behind me.

"This sucks..." I muttered to no one in particular, before sitting up and removing my orange Garrison uniform jacket. I practically threw it across the room and feel backward once more with a groan. This must be what heartbreak felt like. Why did I have to fall for  _him_  of all people? It just wasn't fair. I glanced to my left, where the window was, and sighed heavily. I didn't want to move, but I knew that I needed to get showered, and ready for bed.

As part of Voltron, I had to give a speech in the morning before the launch. I scoffed slightly at the realization and shook my head. At least I'd practiced what I was hoping to say over and over again since I was told I was even giving a speech. I knew I was ready, I just didn't trust my voice not to break if other thoughts decided to invade my awareness.

It would be especially hard, since I'd have my right hand man standing next to me worth his new girlfriend. The thought made me want to vomit. I flashed back to the vision of the future that I'd seen in the quantum abyss for a moment and squeezed my eyes shut. I was already too far gone for him before I had even left for the Blades. The way my heart clenched as I watched them kiss as though it would be their last- I honestly didn't want to think about it.

The future is never set in stone, but, I don't want to take away his chance to be with the one he loves, just because I'm selfish. I'll find happiness eventually. Maybe after this war is over, I'll go back out to space with mom and Kolivan.

I stood and changed out of my uniform, before making my way to the communal showers, that I most definitely did  _not_ miss, and started one up. I stripped down and stepped under the warm stream of water. It felt amazing. Though, I missed the single shower of my room on the Castle of Lions, it was peaceful. No one else was around and I had all the time in the world to clear my thoughts and be ready for tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, I awoke to find a box outside my door, with a note on top:

_'They had a mixup._ _I'm_ _pretty sure this one's yours- Lance'_

I opened the box to find a uniform similar to my orange Cadet uniform. The jacket was red and white, and the pants were straight legged to avoid bunching up in the new boots. I pulled the box into my room and changed into my new uniform. It fit like a glove. Speaking of gloves, I couldn't help but wonder where mine ended up. That was until I saw them at the bottom of the box.

"Lance must've grabbed them before the Castle explosion..." I couldn't help but smile as I slipped them on and looked at myself in the full-length mirror. Not too bad. Red was definitely my color, even if I  _was_  the pilot of the Black Lion now.

After I made sure I was completely dressed, I made my way down where everyone else was meeting to say goodbye to their families. Mom and Kolivan, as well as quite a few more blades, would be joining us on the Atlas, so I at least got to spend some time with a few friends I had actually made while with the blade. I was talking to my mom about something, when I caught a glimpse of Lance with his family. Allura was with him. I couldn't help but feel nauseous.

It wasn't that I didn't like Allura... that wasn't it at all. I liked her just fine. It was more the fact that I has to witness them, and it hurt more than I thought I was prepared for, especially when he kissed her cheek. A hand on my shoulder brought me out of my thoughts and I turned to see a look of concern in Kolivan's eyes that I'd never seen him have. "I'm fine, just tired." I lied. I could tell he knew it was a lie, because he frowned and sighed.

"I'm not the best with social interaction. But, to me, you are like my own kit." He said, and I could tell he hadn't spoken like this to anyone, "if you need to talk, I am willing to listen." I smiled at that and nodded, "thanks..."

"The ceremony is starting soon..." my mom said as Kosmo jumped up and she caught his paws with a laugh. I nodded and decided to get ahead start, not like I had anyone I'd be leaving behind on Earth, anyway. Right? I found Shiro talking with one of the bridge crew, they seemed to be getting along quite nicely and I wondered if maybe he was finally putting himself out there. They both laughed heartily as I passed by and made my way to the stage where the farewell ceremony would take place.

Our lions were already lined up and ready for us to begin. I found myself standing in front of Red and smiled up at her. My connection with the Red Lion was gone, but I still patted her huge mechanical paw, before moving to sit against Black's. A rumbling purr echoed through my mind and I chuckled, "yeah, yeah... I know. I'm ridiculous. I just gotta block it out." The tear rolling down my cheek surprised me, and I wiped it away anyway. "It's my fault for leaving, anyway."

"Hey."

A voice startled me and I looked to see James and the rest of the MFE pilots coming into the stage. I stood up and dusted myself off, before nodding in acknowledgement.

"Were you crying, Kogane?" James asked, though, there wasn't even a hint of mockery in his voice. He actually sounded almost... concerned. "Just thinking about how I wish my pop was here to see this day." I said without thinking and he just nodded, "yeah. Must be hard... he's probably watching you from heaven- if you believe in that kind of stuff..."

I gave a soft laugh at that, knowing that James was actually a firm believer in 'that kind of stuff' I liked the idea of heaven. I really liked the idea of my dad being there and being able to see how much I've grown up. Even if I hadn't been wishing he was here, I really was now. "Thanks. That actually makes me feel a little better." I said honestly, and watched as the rest of the Atlas crew started to line up as well as the rest of my team.

All kinds of people started to join us at the launch site, which meant that it was almost time to begin. Lance and Allura were making goo-goo eyes at each other, and I fought the urge to tell them to be more professional, though Shiro on the other hand, had no reservations against telling them to save it for after the launch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The crowd of people that had gathered in front of the platform, that we'd deemed as a stage, murmured in excitement while we got into our designated places. Well, most of us. Allura and Lance were in the wrong spot for a moment, which I didn't mind because it meant Lance was standing next to me. To my right side, where he belonged.

Sam Holt stepped forward to begin his part of the morale speech. I glanced over at Lance and he smiled at me, making my heart flutter. Damn him.

"This will be perhaps the most defining moment in our history." Sam began. I focused on what he was saying, so I knew when to continue where he left off. "The day human kind reaches beyond its home world, to help the immense universe of which we inhabit such a small part."

I took a breath through my nose and let it out as I prepared myself, "in the blink of an eye, the world as we knew it became much larger than we'd ever thought possible." I was actually surprised with how level my voice sounded. At least it wasn't as shaky as I felt. "And now we rise up to join the fight, alongside so many others different from us..." I could feel the eyes of my comrades in the Blade, and glanced to see Kolivan smiling, "...but of like minds... to stand firm in the face of tyranny." That was much easier than I had made it out to be, and before I knew it, I was missing half of what Allura said.

"-as we have decided to spend ours ensuring the freedom of the universe."

Shiro's voice echoed as he finished up with, "each and every one of you has given something to this fight. Many have been lost, but not in vain... because through their sacrifice, many more will live on." I instantly was reminded of Adam and Admiral Sanda, "I make you this promise now... we  _will_  return triumphant!"

The crowd went wild, some tears were even shed, but when the ceremony concluded, I turned and made my way into the Black lion. She'd opened her jaws for me, and let me into the cockpit. The rest of the paladins followed my lead as one by one the eyes of the Lions lit up, and each gave a loud roar. I grabbed hold of the sticks and lifted off to go land in the hangar bay that had been designed for the Lions. Once docked, I climbed out and watched as the Lions landed in the hangar. I then turned and made my way to the bridge so I could observe the launch.

Soon, we were lifting off and heading back into space. A new journey that would hopefully end in the end of this intergalactic war...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tend to like to make dialogue as accurate as possible, so yes, I did watch this specific part. Sorry I left out the date, but we all know how well it turned out.
> 
> Chapter 3 focuses on life on-board the Atlas. Maybe some bonding moments, who knows???

**Author's Note:**

> This story will most likely touch up on most of the season.
> 
> Next chapter includes the pre-launch speech etc...


End file.
